


Sins

by evanescentdawn



Series: Sam-Centric [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: It doesn’t burn clean like the stars, it doesn’t burnright—it pollutes and brings everything it touches to its knees, to drown.
Series: Sam-Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075193
Kudos: 1





	Sins

This body is too cold for the stars.

You don’t belong up there with all the bright ones, the ones you whisper and beg to every night and _hope_ to. No—these hands and feet, these mouth and eyes, oh they have too much darkness. Made of demons and whatever hell is. It doesn’t burn _clean_ like the stars, it doesn’t burn _right—_ it pollutes and brings everything it touches to its knees, to drown.

It’s full of _sins_.

A hallowed ground where souls screech in pain. 

The Devil is laughing, singing your name out in _delight_ and your brother looks at you and thinks: _monster_ and all you wanted to do was good.

You were only trying to save their world. And now, it’s burning.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
